Road to The Unknown/Issue 17
"There's something out there..." Royce muttered, not even facing the voice. "We...need...to...talk." the voice repeated, sternly. "Alright, what's th-" Royce cut himself off. "Not here." Straid said. "What do you want?" Royce grunted in annoyance. "To talk" "Yeah, that's not really your strong suit." "I want to talk." "For once?" "...yes." "Fuck it, fine whatever. Where to?" Straid pointed towards the shed by the lodge. Royce sprinted towards the door to the shed to avoid the blizzard and sudden decrease in temperature. Straid followed closely behind, slamming the door shut. Royce stood a few centimetres away from Straid, before they motioned for him to sit. Cautiously backing away, Royce pulled a wooden chair up and sat down. "So...what do you want." "Like I said, to talk." "Why?" "You saw it, didn't you." "Saw...?" "The figure in the distance, that's why you ran off." "And if I did?" "Why did you follow it?" "I...er..." "You don't know?" "Not really, no." "Curious." "What's up with the sudden questions?" "Why were you outside just now?" "I needed some air..." "A likely story for someone wanting to get sick." "What's it to you, I enjoy the cold." "You're dodging the question." "And you're fucking pestering." "..." "Nothing to say?" "You've made your point." Straid stated, as they went to the door. "I'd suggest you keep an eye on the arm...never know how it'll be now..." they said with a final sentence as they left the shed. Sitting in the chair in stunned silence, Royce leans back and rubs his arm. "Do they know?" ---- Back at the lodge, Ulf is in discussion with Michael, Rayne and Tanith about their temporary presence. "Ideally, I'd have you gone by now as you've been here a day and I prefer to be alone with my pack." Ulf said bluntly. "Look, you and I know if you send us out there, we're as good as dead, we have no way of travel and it's dropping outside in temperature." Michael explained. "While that's true, I see little point in your arguing." "Well, maybe because YOUR fucking wolf attacked one of us, so you owe it to us until his arm's healed enough to let us go." Tanith screamed. Rayne looked at Tanith in surprise and quickly dropped her gaze, knowing full well Royce's arm is fine. "That's a valid point, however it was an Omega and was bound to have been executed at some other point." "Maybe Royce's fine, we could just ask him!" Rayne chimed in. "C'mon, don't be stupid, did you see how deep the bite was, it damn near ripped his arm off!" Michael responded in disgust. "But...what if-, maybe he's okay, we just need to-" "Is there something you're not telling us?" Michael enquired. "W-what, what would I be hiding?" "You seem almost insistent Royce is fine, which wouldn't add up." "I'm just thinking maybe he's fine, he is pretty tough after all!" "Bit convenient." "Hey, leave her alone!" Tanith screamed in Rayne's defence. "Enough!" Ulf shouted. With a sigh he rubbed his beard, muttered to himself and began pacing back and fourth. "Fine, I will give you another day, regardless of how it is outside I want you gone by tomorrow night." "Now hold on a fucking second, there's no wa-" Tanith is cut off by Michael. "We'll take it." he says. With a grunt of annoyance, Ulf wanders off. "Get some sleep, both of you." Michael commanded. "But, what's the point. We've got another day now, although it's bullshit, we need at least a few more than a day to make sure Royce is fine." Tanith argued. "I'll deal with that, now...look, I get it you're both annoyed at this whole situation. I'm tired of the bullshit we've had this past week, but please, just do this. Okay?" Michael asked. "Fine..." Tanith responded in defeat. "Let's go Rayne." With a nod, Rayne followed Tanith up the stairs. ---- "I need to talk to them." Gwyn thought to himself. "There's no way they'd do it..." "Why would they...?" "Sean brings up a good point..." "God damnit!" Gwyn screamed, throwing his knife at the wall. Stunned that he'd let his anger get the best of him, he sits down in a chair and rests his chin on his hands. Michael knocked on Gwyn's door, briefly started at the sudden knock, Gwyn looked up in surprise and groaned while motioning for Michael to enter. "We've got another day." Michael said. "Great." "Yeah, he wants us gone by tomorrow evening regardless of the weather." "Yeah, well it's his place, his rules." "Yeah..." "How is Royce, anyway?" "Not sure, he's been near enough avoiding us lately, don't know who's spoken to him." "Know where he is? I need to talk to him." "No." "Damnit..." "Look, I'm gonna try and get some sleep at least, we've been up with a bit of a shit scare and I don't know how many of us have had sleep since Royce's injury." "Mmmm, yeah do what you want." Gwyn said dismissively. With no respond, Michael simply did a brief goodbye wave as he went to find a place to sleep, Gwyn quickly stood up and approached the wall where his knife was embedded in. With a brief sigh of sadness, he pulled out the knife. It had Jason's initials on the hilt. Putting the knife away, he sat back down in his chair with tears in his eyes, he sighed heavily. "I'll find out what happened, buddy. I promise." Gwyn said, his voice breaking in tone. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Minor Cast *Ulf *Does not appear. Trivia *insert shitty thing. *I've literally just wrote this in about five minutes. *Merry Christmas peeps, although it'll probs no longer be Christmas when y'all read this. aw hecking well